


Revolution

by teamdiverseprotagonists



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables (Dallas 2014), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Ceci n'est pas une barricade parce ce c'est un accessoire, Gen, Puns & Word Play, References to Macbeth, Reincarnation, enjolras is trapped in every production of les miserables that has ever happened, maybe even requited idk it depends on the production you like to imagine enjolras being trapped in, possible unrequited exr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamdiverseprotagonists/pseuds/teamdiverseprotagonists
Summary: When is a street not a street? When is a barricade not a barricade? When is a revolution not a revolution?





	Revolution

He is standing alone in a room of hundreds. He is surrounded by darkness, but illuminated by searing light. His mouth opens and words spill from his lips.

“Do you hear the people sing-”

Ты слышишь, как люди поют-“

“Kan I høre folkets sang-”

“A la volonté du peuple-"

“Canta el pueblo su canción-"

"Hört ihr wie das Volk erklingt-”

He does not know the languages and he does not know the songs.

He is leading his people. He is holding a rifle. He is holding a pistol. He is wearing a red vest and a red coat and a red sash. He is dressed only in his shirtsleeves. He is wearing jeans and trousers and breeches. He thrusts his fist into the air.

He smiles at Courfeyrac, and the man who is not Courfeyrac smiles back at him before turning away in the harsh light. He hears his voice urging his men to keep their faith.

The men who are not Grantaire spin around him in a million cities on a million different nights. 

Enjolras is always surrounded by his men. He calls them to revolution, and they follow him into the streets.

But Enjolras never heard violins echoing in the streets, and he can’t hear the horses pulling their carriages. When is a street not a street? When is a barricade not a barricade? When is a revolution not a revolution? 

He is discovering the police spy Javert. He is calling for Combeferre. He is shooting Le Cabuc. He is fighting with Marius. He is hoisting a flag and Grantaire is slumped at a table, drunk.

He has done this countless times. He has already traversed the revolutionary apocalypse. 

He had never done anything like this.

He is marching towards tomorrow. Towards a coming dawn, and a tomb flooded with it. He never falters, he never looks back, and he never steps off-beat. How long has he been marching? The lights are hot on his neck.

He thinks of a late night conversation with Prouvaire about tyrant who had been a good man. Prouvaire had refused to speak the name. A Scotsman, who talked of a poor player that strut and fret his hour upon the stage and before being heard no more. He does not like to think of this conversation. 

He is climbing his barricade. It is steel. It is wood. It is plaster. He climbs to the top and waves the flag. He stands behind a billiard table in the Corinthe. One thing that never changes as the music swells- he never has any weapons.

What is a revolution but a cycle? A circle, a pattern. Moving, turning, repeating, static in its motion. The phrase, ‘to revolve around’. And Enjolras had always been inexorably linked to revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think hard enough about Enjolras being doomed to "strut and fret his hour upon the stage" stuck in a ceaseless mimicry of his own failure, forced to re-experience the revolution in full color night after night it all gets very sad.


End file.
